I Love You
by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol
Summary: {No Summary Yet Please Read}
1. Chapter 1

Main Pairing: Rita/Iain

Side Pairings: Sam/Tom, Lily/Ethan, Dixie/Jeff.

Warnings: Swearing, Violence and Self Harm

Chapter 1 Confessions

Iain sat alone at the bar with a pint of beer in his hand he was celebrating his 1st day at a new job with booze and cigarettes. He was looking around the ED women to see who was single or taken. Sam was already taken by Tom, Linda was seeing Lenny, No way would he go out with Zoe or Connie, Lily liked Ethan, Robyn liked Jamie, Aofie liked Fletch, Tess was too old, There was still Rita she was pretty, funny, caring and has a good sense of humor and knew how to take a joke. Iain finished his pint when he spotted Rita sitting alone at the bar she looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back the barmaid asked him what he wanted  
"Ill have another pint please"Iain said paying extra"and whatever the ladys having"he winked at Rita and she blushed  
"Thank you I'll have white wine please"Rita replied to the barmaid  
"So what are you doing her alone then you look like the kind of girl to have friends"Iain asked as she took the seat next to him as the barmaid gave them there drinks  
"I got stood up on a date"Rita replied swirling her wine in the glass"What about you why you alone"  
"I have no friends to celebrate with"Iain replied taking a cigarette out of his pocket as Rita tutted at him  
"That's gunna kill you ya know" Rita said as she raised her eyebrow  
"I'm not gonna smoke it I'm throwing it away"Iain said taking a gulp of his beer noticing that all the other staff had gone home"well its just us then"  
"Yeah it is"Rita said getting out her purse"Same again"  
"No I've got these"Iain said smirking. He ordered 6 rows of tequila each and they both downed them. After a while they became drunk and flirtatious when Iain has an idea  
"Wanna come back to mine"Iain whispered seductively into Rita's ear she bit her lip and grabbed his hand  
"Lead the way then"Rita said giggling. Once they reached Iain's Rita leaned against the door and pulled Iain in for a kiss they stayed that way for a couple of minutes when Iain managed to open the door pulling Rita in with him. Rita took off her jacket and closed the door behind her not knowing Iain's next door neighbour was watching she smirked to herself

"Young love"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next day:

Rita had been in work for about 2 minutes when she was bombarded with questions about the previous night, even though they both had thought that everyone had left the pub and gone home but it turned out everyone was just at the other side of the pub watching them. Rita and Iain had decided that morning that they wanted to be together and that they would act like a proper couple around everyone aswell, which meant that everyone would find out sooner or later anyway so it shouldn't really matter if they found out now it later.

"Well, the thing is, me and Iain are giving things a go and have both admitted our feelings for each other too" she said, a smile beaming across her face. Everyone congratulated her about the relationship, Tom seemed almost as happy as Rita just because he knew that if Iain was in a relationship with someone that he would leave his and Sam's relationship alone. Just at that moment Dixie, Jeff and Iain crashed through the entrance with a patient. "Lover boy's here" Fletch said to her whilst winking before walking off to help bring the patient in to rhesus. Because Iain wasn't actually wheeling the patient through, Jeff had gave him permission to go and speak to Rita, not that they did much speaking to be honest. The first thing the done was kiss, and that was how they spent most of their time together although they did speak to each other as well though. They were only together for around 5 minutes before they had to go their separate ways again because Iain had another shout and Rita got beckoned to a patient. It was fair to say that they didn't stay without contact for very long they had their phones connected to their hands accept from when they were with a patient. They both were hoping that this relationship would work.

I don't know how good it is because I'm not that good at writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Rita's POV**

I was standing in reception with Fletch Iain walked past and ignored me I was confused I walked on to the staffroom when I felt my phone vibrate it was from Iain it read

**From: Iain**

**To: Rita**

**We Need To Talk...**

My heart missed a beat he was going to break up with me for sure I went to the staffroom and got changed and got my stuff I was going to avoid Iain and go to the pub with Fletch I opened my locker and a small piece of paper fell out it had my name on it I sat down and began to read:

_Dear Rita_

_I'm sorry I'm leaving like this but its for the best I'm going back to the army for good but theres a couple of things you need to know. A couple of weeks ago I met this girl she was beautiful I fell for her instantly she had a great sense of humour she's absolutley perfect. I've been meaning to tell her but I couldn't face her so I wrote her a letter. That girl is you Rita I fell for you the moment I saw you I've never felt like this over a girl before and your the one but I have to leave because theres nothing for me in Holby so I'm sorry_

_I love you Rita Freeman never forget that_

_From _

_Iain_

_xx_

I dropped the letter and broke into fits of tears...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rita's POV**

Fletch walked into the staffroom and saw me crying he came over too me and hugged me comforting me telling me it was going to be okay. After I stopped crying I fixed my makeup and made myself look presentable I heard the staffroom door open I turned round and saw someone that I didn't expect to see _Iain_

"Iain what are you doing here" I asked him as he closed the door behind him

"I wanted to say goodbye properly to you I couldn't live with myself if I just left" Iain said I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck I felt his arms wrap around my waist I started to cry uncontrollably onto his shoulder

"Please don't go I need you" I said Iain looked into my eyes and kissed my head

"Whats the point I have nothing here" Iain said my eyes started to water again Iain wiped the mascara off of my eyes"Shhh don't cry babes"

"Iain you have to stay please its important"My hands gripped onto his tighter

"Why Rita whats happened" Iain's voice was full of concern

"I'm...I'm Pregnant"


End file.
